


Rough Love

by valorikei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, BDSM, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Roughness, Sex Toys, Spanking, Toys, fluffy BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/valorikei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan loves to rough Alfred up and Alfred loves being roughed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the RusAme secret santa exchange on tumblr

“Too tight?” the concerned note cut through the heady atmosphere, the hairs on the back of Alfred’s neck prickling underneath the rope, not given much room to rise or stand on end. The man rolled his head around before smiling at his partner, Ivan giving the knot one more tug to check the snugness of it.

“Just right,” he purred excitedly, leaning some of his weight forward against the rope and enjoying the pressing tightness around his neck, Ivan checking the ceiling hook’s knot one more time just to be safe. Alfred kneeled on their queen sized bed comfortably, legs forcibly locked an easy distance apart with the help of a spreader bar, his wrists tied together against the small of his back and supported by a rope between the knot and the ceiling hook. The noose around his neck was tight but long enough that if he were to just sit up on his knees, he could ease the pressure up on his own.

A hand clapped to his ass and he gasped excitedly, revelling in the stinging burn and the warmth of Ivan’s soothing hand as he rubbed out the hit. Dropping his head and sagging on the rope, Alfred arched and wiggled back into the press of Ivan’s hand as his lover groped and worked his ass. The starchy fibers dug into his skin and he could feel his sensitive flesh bruise with rope burn whenever he moved just a little bit too much, not that he minded.

Oh, no. He didn’t mind this at all.

Rather, this whole setup had been one of Alfred’s own creation anyway, and once again Ivan’s expert technique brought his imagined fantasy into a wild and exciting reality just for him. Ivan spanked him again, the force rocking him forward on his knees and straining the noose again, Alfred choking deliciously on his own moan. Trying to sit up on his knees, Alfred eased up a little and tossed a glance over his shoulder, trembling when the handprint on his ass smarted a bright red. “Shit, that was a nice hit. Do it again?”

Ivan chuckled, the noises throaty and deep and intoxicating for Alfred, just that airy little laugh enough to make him want to beg. “Is that any way to ask to be spanked?” Ivan taunted him, cupping his ass cheek and slowly stroking his fingers against his thigh, groping and toying with him. Alfred twitched when those teasing fingers rubbed a particularly sensitive part of his inner thigh, his muscles clenching tightly underneath his touch. Pouting, he arched his back and clenched his hands into fists, wrists straining against the rope without fighting it much.

He glanced back at Ivan again, envious of his calm and collected expression as he waited for Alfred to reply, knowing that despite everything Alfred had done to orchestrate this particular encounter, Ivan had the final say in everything that went down afterwards. “Please, sir,” Alfred started with a slight lilting drawl, taking on a childish tone whenever he pleaded. “Can I have another?”

He yelped harshly when Ivan smacked him hard, able to feel his skin jiggle from the force despite how much he had tensed up with anticipation. The bed jostled a little bit too, Alfred tucking his lower lip between his teeth as his body gladly absorbed the shock of being consensually abused. “F-fuck, another?” he begged harshly, his knees starting to hurt from sitting up for so long. Ivan stroked his ass delicately as he waited for the redness to dissipate, Alfred gladly letting his spine sink and his posture sag once more. The noose tightened around his neck again and Alfred groaned excitedly with the pressure, barking out another yelp of surprise when Ivan finally complied with his request and spanked him again.

Only this time, he didn’t hit and wait. Rather, he hit and ran with it, smacking Alfred repeatedly without any mercy, egged on by each of Alfred’s progressively crescendoing howls of pleasured pain. Each hit harder than the last, each shout louder and noisier than the last, Alfred almost biting his own tongue when it lolled out of his mouth during the frenzied delirium. His own hand starting to hurt just a little, Ivan gave Alfred one more smack hard enough to rock him forward, fanning out his hand as Alfred gagged on the limited air he could suck in through the noose. Smirking at his handiwork, Ivan moved aside to give Alfred a moment to breathe, fetching his phone from his coat by the door to take a few commemorative pictures.

“Your ass is so cute after I’ve beaten it,” Ivan giggled happily, snapping a few shots as Alfred whined self-consciously, the tips of his ears blushing a shade similar to the burning hotness of his rear. His elbows sagged to rest by the sides of his heaving chest, and he weakly managed to turn his head just enough to look back at Ivan.

“C-can I see?” he whined for attention, and of course Ivan gladly complied, walking around to show Alfred the evidence. The blond peeked at the screen and let out a soft noise of appreciation, eyes skimming over the blurry image to make out as many of the details as he could. The only downside to this pose was that with his head bent over so much, Ivan had decided Alfred wouldn’t need his glasses for this session and so had confiscated them, promising their return as long as Alfred made sure he came. “Sh-shit, that last one looked good.”

“Of course, they’re all good. They’re of you, after all,” Ivan purred sweetly into Alfred’s ear, that husky whispering voice breathy and hot against Alfred’s already heated flesh. The blond groaned and shivered, his tongue creeping out of his mouth to swipe across his lips for a moment. Ivan pecked a quick kiss to Alfred’s ear, making him blush just a little bit more.

“You ass,” Alfred sneered huffily, but the accusatory words lacked bite. Pocketing his phone, Ivan slid down Alfred’s back and kissed his burning ass and gently rubbed away the pain, the flushed red starting to fade. Enjoying the attention of being peppered with kisses, Alfred groaned and shifted his weight somewhat, shivering and arching a little bit more. “You gonna tap it or are you satisfied just from hitting it?” he taunted with a hopeful smirk, eyes hooded and cheeks red from self-asphyxiation. Ivan chuckled and gave his ass a pinch, Alfred yelping indignantly.

“Hush. I’m not going to just shove it in,” his lover purred sweetly, moving away again and leaving Alfred to just kneel there, the blonde hanging his head when trying to keep it poised upright made his neck hurt a little too much. The rope burned his neck a little bit but he didn’t mind, shivering and enjoying the sensation of it. Ivan’s footsteps echoed around his oxygen-starved head, and he struggled to swallow when the thought of what was to come made him practically drool. Finally, finally they’d get to the good stuff at last–!

Ivan popped the top off the bottle of lube, the thick liquid squirting noisily out as the older man squeezed the bottle. Wiggling with anticipation, Alfred bit his lower lip and shut his eyes tight, waiting for the first touch, waiting to be worked open… What was taking Ivan so long? Lubrication your fingers shouldn’t take longer than three seconds, tops, so what was he doing–?

Lingering and waiting, the seconds seemed to tick on for hours, the agonizing pause more and more torturous the longer it dragged on… The shlick squelching of Ivan working the lube over what probably were his fingers (or maybe his dick?) sounded rhythmic and methodical, meticulously making sure every bit was thoroughly covered with the slick fluid gel.

Whining, Alfred scowled and huffed, clenching and unclenching his hands when he couldn’t handle waiting another second. “Just do it!” he snapped bitterly, cracking from being stretched to the brink of overwhelming pleasure so long, desperate to finally get some relief. A hand clapped to his ass, Alfred yelping as Ivan roughly pushed his asscheeks apart, his tight hole clenching up from the sudden contact.

“Ghh-!” The blond choked up as something smooth and relatively small pushed past his sphincter, the almost excessive amount of lube on it making the rough entry pretty easy despite how much Alfred had tensed. The bulbous shape slipped in easily, his ass clenching up tightly again now that the whole thing was inside. “Wh-what—? Are those– beads?” he gasped airily, shivering excitedly as the second one followed the first, a little bit bigger to make sure that his ass got a good stretch. Ivan chuckled over him, kneading his ass gently as he kept it spread just enough to open up his hole enough.

“Of course. I wonder how many I can fit inside of you?” Ivan cooed tauntingly, the third bead pushing in and forcing the other two deeper, Alfred eagerly taking as much as he could. When Ivan wasn’t pushing them in fast enough, Alfred took matters into his own hands. Or rather, into his ass.

Slamming himself backwards suddenly, every nerve in his body shot itself to high alert, the rod of anal beads buried deep inside of his ass and rubbing wondrously against his prostate, the largest bead at the base of the toy unable to completely fit inside him and so forced his sphincter to stay stretched open wide, Ivan chuckling softly behind him. “Y-you ass, you were taking too long,” Alfred justified his whorish action, moaning and tossing his head back when Ivan gently rocked the toy a little deeper into him.

“And here I was going to count them out loud to you so you can hear just how many your slutty ass can fit inside,” Ivan growled playfully behind him, giving Alfred’s ass a hard smack. His plush butt jiggled and he clenched tighter around the toy shoved inside of him.

“A-and how many are there?” Alfred inquired, a quiver of arousal in his voice as he trembled. Ivan mounted the bed and kneeled behind him, grabbing the rope connection his tight noose to the ceiling. He gave it a sharp yank and Alfred mewled deliciously, eyes fluttering from the choking pleasure of being strangled and fucked at the same time.

“Seven,” Ivan cooed sweetly and Alfred practically melted at the mental image of seven bulbous beads shoved inside his ass, each bigger than the last and oh, shit… It felt so good! The pleasure of being stuffed full of so many was almost unbearable! Ivan chuckled at the wanton expression on Alfred’s face, bending over his back to kiss his bare shoulder, not minding where Alfred’s bound hands dug into his stomach. “Well, six and a half but really, who’s counting? You’d be happier just to have anything inside your slutty like fuckhole, wouldn’t you?”

“O-oh, fuck, yeah… yeah, just fuck me with anything, I j-just wanna be fucked more and more–!” Alfred shouted as best as he could, every word a struggle to force out of his strained throat. Ivan grinned thinly at him, spanking him roughly before biting into his shoulder. Alfred howled as his teeth sank in deep in a particularly sensitive part of his back, arching and gasping for air as the pain blended into the pleasure, the boundaries between the two vague and wonderfully fused together.

And then it got even better when Ivan turned the beads on.

It took Alfred a moment to process the vibrating aspect of the toy, his senses electrified by a sudden onslaught of stimulation, the beads whirring and even swirling around inside of his ass, bumping against the walls of his inner rectum. “O-oh!” he yelped and gasped as best as he could, head hanging limply over the rope constricting around his neck…

Ivan let go of the noose rope and released his shoulder, his hand snaking down to grip Alfred’s cock, pumping him roughly as he pistoned the toy in and out of his ass, Alfred squealing like a happy pig as the pleasure mounted in his loins. “F-fuck! Y-yes! Harder, Ivan–! Harder!” he begged, unable to form a coherent sentence and resorting strictly to guttural, animalistic pleas to satiate his most basic urges.

And of course, Ivan was happy to comply with Alfred’s desperate pleading.

Just not with the toys.

Ripping the beads out of Alfred’s ass, Ivan kept his bound up lover whimpering with a constant pressure around his dick, discarding the toy in favor of snatching the bottle of lube up. He pumped Alfred for a moment longer and then let him be, quickly slathering the goopy fluid over his cock. “Are you ready for me?” Ivan chuckled teasingly over him, making sure to let the lube squelch noisily as he jacked himself off to the sight of Alfred’s clenching and trembling body. The blond rocked backward and let his back dip low, arching and writhing with anticipation.

“D-dunno if you’ve noticed yet or not, but I’ve been ready and waiting for hours,” Alfred drawled, voice husky and strained from being choked back and taunted for so long. Smirking, the larger of the two positioned himself comfortably between Alfred’s spreader-bar bound legs and spread his ass again, marveling at the sight of his lover’s puckered hole. Scooching forward just a little bit more, Ivan kissed Alfred’s entrance with just the tip, prodding at him and letting just the head slip in and out a few times, tormenting his whiny and needy lover. “Wh-what, do I have to beg again?”

“You do sound awfully cute when you beg for my cock,” Ivan giggled, easing his head back into Alfred’s tight and slickened ass before firmly taking hold of his prominent love handles, shivering and thoroughly enjoying the sharp dip in Alfred’s lower back, his clenched hands and heaving chest… Smirking, he continued his plunge, Alfred’s back bowing and curling in time to his vocalizations of gaspy pleasure. “But I think this time I’ll indulge us both.”

“O-oh, fuck!” Alfred shrieked deliciously as Ivan shoved himself in the rest of the way, the blond twitching and jerking as he felt his hole stretch comfortably to accommodate the large addition. Ivan groaned softly in the back of his throat behind him, his nails digging deep into his hips as he needed a minute to steel himself, making sure Alfred thoroughly adjusted to his impressive girth and length. “Sh-shit, oh, f-fuck… fuck me, Ivan… please, don’t make me wait any longer, just f-fucking pound my ass, please…”

“Hah!” Ivan mocked him breathily as he obliged his lover’s pleading whimpers, rutting shallowly inside him, mostly just rocking them back and forth until the lubricant helped him slide just a little bit in and out. He bent over Alfred’s back, wrapping one arm under his chin to tip his head back, the other gripping his lover’s cock. “I don’t even have to make you beg, you do that on your own anyway.”

“A-are you complaining?” Alfred countered him with a dizzy glance backwards, eyelids hooded and his lips parted breathily, tongue out like a dog’s as he panted with arousal. Ivan snorted and tipped Alfred’s head all the way back, turning his cheek to press an awkwardly posed kiss to his love’s lips, not that Alfred protested against the teeth nipping along his lips and the tongue prodding against his own, his ass completely full of cock and his mind cloudy with lust.

“Of course not,” Ivan reassured him, holding him close before pulling back most of the way, slamming back in half a second later hard enough to make Alfred choke on a pleasured yelp, eyes rolling back into his head as Ivan finally, finally fucked him into oblivion.

[-]

“How are you feeling?” Ivan asked softly as he gently lowered his lover to the soft bed cushions, the rope unwound from his neck and finally letting Alfred rest. The blond didn’t reply for a minute, just humming softly under his breath as he relaxed, hands flexing and working themselves over as Ivan focused on that next.

“Sticky,” Alfred eventually answered, giggling with sheepish embarrassment when a small gush of cum leaked from his abused ass hole. Ivan smiled at him softly, gentle fingers coaxing him to lift his chin and reveal his tanned neck. He frowned somewhat, tracing over the marring bruises blooming under his skin. Alfred shivered at the cool touch, thankful for the chilling relief.

“You’ll want to cover up until these heal,” Ivan warned, gently rubbing the tender skin, Alfred wincing somewhat before covering his neck with his own hand, pouting into the pillow as Ivan moved away. Grunting, Alfred rolled over just enough to grab at the sheets, tugging them over himself as he curled up self consciously, Ivan coming back to the bed a moment later with a damp and a dry cloth, smiling as he went about cleaning his lover up.

“Do they look bad?” Alfred asked after a soft moment, the hand keeping his neck hidden from view trembling somewhat as those blue eyes searched for support. Ivan blinked and then smiled warmly, kissing his cheek tenderly.

“I think they look beautiful on you, but I don’t think you want your boss to see them,” Ivan teased ever so slightly, a coy little smirk pulling up the edges of his lips mischievously. Sulking, Alfred grumbled and turned his face into the pillows, deftly rubbing at his wrists to soothe away the dull aches. Ivan looked over him for a moment before perking up, gripping the ends of his long scarf and carefully unwinding them from his own neck, Alfred glancing back at him in confusion.

“What are you doing?” Alfred frowned at him, eyes squinty with distrust. Ivan snorted at the pouty look, gently laying his scarf over Alfred’s neck before tucking it under his head. Alfred frowned a little deeper out of confusion, blinking owlishly at the bizarre gesture. “Wh-what?”

“You can give it back when you’re ready. The fabric is soft, and that way if anyone does happen to see underneath it, they’ll know exactly who did that to you,” Ivan chuckled, setting aside his rags and the toys and lube, lifting the blanket so he could crawl underneath as well, happy to take his blushing lover into a warm embrace.


End file.
